


Insecurities

by ohshitwhatthefuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby!John, Fluff, M/M, Skinny!Dave, Weight Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitwhatthefuck/pseuds/ohshitwhatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTPs first time in bed together. They’re a bit nervous, scared that the other person will be disgusted with their body..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I did based off of this [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33318667239/imagine-your-otps-first-time-in-bed-together#notes) post. I may do a second chapter for Dave's POV, but I also may not. Welp.

Although you know you’re on the chubby side, it’s never really bothered you.

In fact, you hardly even think about it anymore because hey! There’s a lot more to you than just your weight and you consider yourself a pretty good guy, so who cares.

At least, that’s what you’re trying to tell yourself now that Dave’s sneaking a hand up your shirt in the middle of one of your make-out sessions on your bed.

This isn’t new for either of you, but you still tense up a little as you feel his hands roam over your sides and your chest.

He pulls his lips back from your own, hands resting on your hips, and you’re worried he’s going to say something about how your love handles are so big or your stomach is practically flabbing all over the place, but he surprises you when his expression contorts into worry.

“Are you… okay with this? We can stop? If you’re not ready.” He’s practically just muttering under his breath by the time he finishes his thought and his hands are barely brushing your waist now and oh man he’s so fucking sweet and gentle you can’t resist from kissing him right there.

It doesn’t take long for you to deepen it once again, with your arms around his neck and your tongue exploring the area behind his top teeth.

You nibble at his bottom lip and he moans into your mouth before once again maneuvering his hands up your shirt. Your hands tighten in his hair as he kisses along your jaw and down your neck and when he moves to pull your shirt over your head, you let him, insecurities be damned.

Then he bites the side of your neck hard enough to leave a mark and _fuck_ you arch your back a little as you let out a loud whine and, with fumbling hands, eagerly yank Dave’s shirt off as well.

When his shirt’s off, he holds you at arms length to look you over and shit, he’s so toned and skinny and you should be feeling horny at the sight, but you just kind of feel embarrassed that you don’t quite match up well to his physique. You glance back up at his eyes and even though you can _see_ that there’s only raw hunger in them, you still instinctively cover up the bottom half of your body with your arms, hiding yourself from his piercing gaze.

He apparently decides he doesn’t like this and pulls your arms to your sides, interlocking your fingers with his. As he pushes you back on the bed and straddles you, he leans over to whisper in your ear.

“You’re fucking _gorgeous_.”

Your eyes widen at the intensity of this voice and you bite your lip.

“N-no you,” you wince at your slight stutter.

He chuckles against your skin and moves to capture your lips again, kissing you deeply as he reaches behind himself to cup your growing erection.

You thrust up into his hand a few times until he gets the hint and grinds his palm down against your clothed dick. Once he’s got you squirming underneath him, he finally reaches up to undo your jeans and oh fucking _shit_ there’s those crippling nerves again.

You haven’t even been that self-conscious of your thighs recently, so _why_ do you have to be so nervous now? Going against your dick’s pleas, you reach down and grab the wrist at your crotch.

“Wait, stop.”

He pulls his hand back as if he’d been burned and you immediately berate yourself for being such a god damn scared baby.

“Shit, I’m sorry, this was too fast wasn’t it? I. Okay, yeah.” You see him gulp and raise his hands defensively. “Let’s just. Go in the living room and watch a movie or something. My bad.”

He’s already halfway off the bed and you have to sit up and physically drag him back down with your arms around his waist because he really thinks that he fucked up somehow, and you can’t let him think that at all!

“Holy shit, will you calm down? It’s not your fault. I just. I’m… scared?”

He’s practically on your lap now, and he runs his fingers through your hair to comfort you.

“No, man, I get it. You’re not ready, that’s cool. I’m… not even that hard right now, so it’s no big deal. I can wait.”

“That’s not it though! Holy shit Dave, I love you. And I want to fuck you.” You mumble the last part of your sentence. “It’s just that once you see all of my body, you might not like me anymore? I guess…”

His expression’s blank as he responds to you carefully.

“How the hell could seeing my boyfriend stark naked make me not like him anymore.”

“Just.” You’re looking down at your fingers now. “I mean, you’ve probably realized this before, but I’m kind of… big,” you say softly.

A few moments pass and when he doesn’t reply, you coyly look up at him to see that he has the most shell-shocked expression you’ve ever seen him wear.

“John.”

You nod for him to continue.

“Are you serious right now?”

You nod again, more apprehensively this time.

“Oh my god.” He practically throws his arms around you and hugs you tightly.

You wrap your arms around his waist, unsure as to what you should be doing.

“John, listen to me. You’re so _so_ perfect just the way you are, okay? _Please_ don’t think otherwise. Besides.” A dry laugh. “If either of us should be worried about our appearances, it should be me.”

“Dave do not even go there with m—”

“I’m _serious_. I literally weigh as much as a sixth grade girl, holy shit.”

You giggle at that and he leans back to kiss you, once, twice.

“So.”

“So?”

“Did you mean it when you said you wanted to fuck me?”

Even with his face so close to yours, you can see the wicked grin on his face and it’s doing funny things to your heart.

“Well duh,” you manage to get out, and his hands are already pushing you down again, and pulling off your pants and boxers in one go.

He nibbles at his bottom lip a little, and you can tell he looks more nervous than anything else, so you take initiative and start undoing his pants as well, discarding it on the floor once you’ve got it off.

Seconds later, he’s grabbed lube from the nightstand drawer, and starts prepping himself over you, moaning loudly as he works his fingers inside of himself.

His body’s blocking your way to your dick, and he swatted your hand away when you tried to reach for his, so you’re left to grip at the sheets beside you, whimpering desperately.

After what seems like an eternity, he gets up on his knees and grabs your cock, positioning it just under his hole.

Holy fucking shit, your boyfriend is about to ride your dick.

And then he’s sliding down your length, your hands on his hips to guide him down, both of you letting out long groans.

He flops down on top of you, resting his full weight (which isn’t much) on your body, breathing hard.

You make an honest effort to hold yourself back, but with Dave squirming over you like that, you can’t stop yourself from thrusting up into him, relishing in how his breath hitches when you do.

He lets you fuck him like that, grinding against your dick as you thrust slow and deep into him.

He wraps his arms around your neck and your hands find their way around his waist as you move against each other, letting out small pleasured noises and whispers of the other’s name.

Minutes later, you cum within seconds of one another, riding out your orgasms slow and sweet, trying to kiss each other and remembering to breathe at the same time.

When both of your breathing returns to normal, Dave rolls off of you and curls in on your side, throwing on of his arms around your waist and sighs contentedly as his eyes slide shut.

“Hey Dave.” You poke his nose.

“What.” He already sounds about halfway knocked out and you almost want roll your eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He nuzzles closer into the crook of your neck and you can’t hold back the warm smile spreading across your face.

You hold him tightly to you, drifting into a dreamless sleep and not even remembering the insecurities that plagued your mind only half an hour earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> & tumblr mirror: http://daveeggbert.tumblr.com/post/33761137292/i-did-a-little-drabble-thing-based-off-of-this


End file.
